Capture
by StarTraveler
Summary: CarterDana pairing.Also JenWes When Dana is catured Carter turns to the Time Force Rangers. A different version of the LightspeedTimeForce Crossover.New Chapter up. Can Dana be brought back from the side of evil?
1. CH1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban.

AN: This is an entirely different version of the Lightspeed Rescue-Time Force crossover.

Pairings: Carter/Dana and Wes/Jen in later chapters

Chapter 1

The underground chamber bustled with activity as demons went about their lives knowing their time on Earth was over and they would spend eternity here but one demon boiled with resentment and it was about to explode.

Queen Bansheera burned with hatred and resentment and it was directed at her own forces and those cursed Lightspeed rangers. Soon she would escape and get her revenge.

Dana Mitchell smiled as she came out of her office and spotted her lover; Carter Grayson.

"Carter!" She ran into his embrace and they shared a passionate kiss, they had been separated two months and had only become lovers the month before that time so their separation had seemed like an eternity.

"I missed you" He whispered.

"Just as much as I did you?" She teased.

He pulled her tightly against him, "I will prove it."

Dana giggled; "Well not here this is a paring lot and we have Joel and Angela's goodbye party to go to."

Carter shook his head "Joel and Ms. Fairweather now married, is she now Rawlings?"

"You can ask her when we get there."

"Is everything ready?"

Queen Bansheera asked that question to Cholos, one of her most loyal henchmen among the loyal followers she had left.

"Yes my Queen."

She smiled in satisfaction, in a few more hours she would return.

"Hey Joel!" Cater slapped a high five with his friend, "that was a great wedding awhile back."

"Yeah nice of you to say it now, so what was that big emergency?"

"Family related" Carter smiled at Ms. Fairweather, "so what should I call you now?"

"Angela" she replied, "Or Mrs. Rawlings which ever it is you're comfortable with."

Carter put his arm around Dana; so much had changed in one year, but they were changes he didn't mind at all. Then Dana said it for them "all we need now is Chad and Kelsey to finally get together."

The other three nodded in agreement, and a little while later Carter and Dana left and went back to her apartment "alone at last."

"Finally" Carter replied and took her into his arms. They fell back onto the bed and everything else in the world was forgotten except for each other.

Later after they were both asleep, Carter found himself in a fog and then gasped as a figure stepped out.

"Diabolico?"

"Yes red ranger, I have come to warn you."

"About what?"

"Dangerous times are ahead."


	2. CH2

﻿ Chapter 2

Dana watched Carter the next morning, "Carter, are you all right?"

He looked at her a distant look in his eyes, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He took her hands, "Dana my love I'm all right, and as long as I'm with you life is good."

Dana felt herself melt; Carter really was a charmer and knew just the right thing to say.

"I feel the same way handsome.

Silver Hills

Jennifer Scotts smiled as she came downstairs and laid eyes on the man she loved. Wes knew he was being watched but loved it.

"Why hello gorgeous how can I help you?" he asked with a grin.

Jen kissed him hard in answer and he raised his eyebrows, "Always happy to help with that."

Jen laughed as they cuddled on the couch, she had been through a lot these past six years. First Ransik's father had come to this time and she had been assigned to stop him from killing Mr. Collins. She had fallen for Wes but had to return to her time. Not to mention she was engaged to Alex.

One year later his son Ransik had struck Alex down in cold blood and escaped and headed back to the twenty first centaury. Along with her companions Jen had set out to catch him and had run into Wes and the rest was history.

Hopefully soon Ransik would be caught and she and Wes could plan their wedding since Time Force let her stay. She was shocked that Alex turned out to be alive but in the end he had stepped aside and find historical databanks that said in order for history to be corrected she had to stay.

Not that she was complaining.

Just then Lucas walked in holding a newspaper, "two things you got to see."

Jen took it, "The Crystal of Neomia is on display, it can bring back the most powerful demon ever to have lived."

Wes snickered; "Yeah right."

Jen's eyes widened, "Hey there's a team of Power Rangers called Lightspeed Rescue just twenty miles from here."

Wes smiled, "More power to them."

Mariner Bay

Carter drove toward the pier to meet his friends Chad and Joel. Ryan would be coming home and they wanted to welcome home, guy's night out as Joel had put it. Just then he heard something come over the radio.

"Yesterday in Silver Hills the Time Force Rangers foiled yet another attempt by Ransik to take over the world."

Carter raised his eyebrows, "Well what you know I guess it never ends."

Later that night Dana watched Carter get ready for bed, "You didn't do something you weren't supposed to did you?"

"No I was a good boy."

Dana sighed happily, "Tomorrow I'm meeting dad and Ryan for lunch."

Soon they settled in and Carter found himself in the same fog.

Dana awoke startled as Carter bolted upright, "What happened?"

Carter moaned, "I've been having nasty rancid dreams about Diabolico."

"Must've been something you ate."

Carter held her close, "no they feel too real."

"What did he say?"

"Queen Bansheera will soon return."


	3. CH3

﻿ Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming!!

Dana stared at Carter, "Sweetheart what did you eat before going to bed?"

"Dana it wasn't a dream."

Dana sat up, "They're all dead we defeated them."

"Dana everything in me says their not, tomorrow I'm going to see your father and ask if he'll give me my morpher."

Dana sighed, "Wow this has thrown you for a loop hasn't it? He should be at the rebuilt base."

He kissed her cheek, "I love you Dana Mitchell, always remember that."

Dana shifted on top of him, "Don't you ever forget it, or let me forget it."

Queen Bansheera smiled in satisfaction. The breach between the demon realm and the human world would soon allow her to pass through; already she could feel some of her powers returning.

"You will not succeed!" She turned to see Diabolico.

"Oh but I will."

"I have told the Red Ranger about you."

She laughed, "Why would he believe a creature on the side of evil?"

Diabolico sneered, "I will work with him against you." He cried out of some demons loyal to her grabbed him.

She smiled as the breach grew bigger, "Time's up."

The next day Carter drove to Captain Mitchell's office and would get someone to take him to the base. It was supposed to be bigger and better than the first. Suddenly the car began to jerk violently and he jumped it as it began to careen out of control.

Carter landed on the hard ground and tried to shake himself out of his wooziness, and then heard laughter he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hello, Red Ranger."

He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Diabolico was right!"

"Yes you should have listened to him."

Carter raised his wrist and remembered he had no morpher. But it was too late as she fired a beam of energy into his chest knocking him to the ground; her evil laughter was the last thing he remembered.

A few hours later Dana walked out of her office to her car, she was worried about Carter and couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Just then a hand clamped over her mouth and she was unable to scream.

With no one watching Dana vanished into thin air along with her abductor.


	4. CH4

﻿ AN: Shout outs to those who have reviewed so far.

Daydreamer

Christina

Fan

BlakeTori88

Miz Greenleaf

TF Princess

Myriah

Chapter 4

Queen Bansheera smiled as her captive struggled, "Not so tough now Pink Ranger?"

Dana stared daggers at her captor; she couldn't have said anything even if she wanted to. Queen Bansheera had put a gag over her mouth and had tied her wrists behind her back.

Bansheera smiled, the place she had chosen as her hideout would serve her well. She opened the door and threw her captive into the darkened room and locked the door.

"Enjoy you're stay."

Queen Bansheera slowly entered the building, what was it called? She remembered the word museum. Slowly she approached the Crystal of Neomia and took it out of its casing and walked to the exit. That had been way too easy.

Just then a light hit her in the face and a voice came, "You're trespassing on private property...ma'am."

She snickered and let loose an energy beam and vanished. Eric pulled himself up as Wes reached him, "Eric what happened?"

"Gee I don't you, you find out and tell me so we'll both know but just between you and me, that was no mutant."

Queen Bansheera materialized into a room that held frozen containers and soon enough a man dressed in black came in. "Hello Ransik you weren't dreaming of me."

"So you're Queen Bansheera why should I waste time with you?"

She showed him the crystal, "this will bring back to Earth one of the fiercest demons who ever lived."

"Why should I help you?"

"I get my dream of destroyed Power Rangers and you can have Earth."

Ransik smiled; "I like that plan, and very well I will work with you."

Captain William Mitchell's eyes widened as he saw a figure limp to the pier. "Carter!" he rushed to the young man and helped to support him.

"It's Dana."

Mitchell's eyes widened, "what's wrong?"

"Queen Bansheera escaped from the demon world she took Dana."

"We have to call the others."

"Captain I need to get the morpher."

Mitchell led Carter to his home nearby and opened up a safe and handed him his morpher, "call the others."

"I will as soon as I can."

Carter got into his car and began his drive then the news came on, "This evening in Silver Hills, the Crystal of Neomia was stolen..." Carter knew then what he had to do and sped up driving as fast as he could. Dana was in danger and he would die to protect her.

Silver Hills

Wes walked up to Jen, "Whoever it was is long gone."

"Why would a mutant break into a museum?"

"It wasn't a mutant." Startled Wes and Jen both turned toward the voice, to see a man with blond hair and a red jacket.

Jen crossed her arms, "and who are you?"

"Carter Grayson, I am the Light speed Red Ranger."


	5. CH5

﻿ AN: Wow three months since my last update. But writer's block had a grip on me.

Shout Outs To:

Myriah

Daydreamer

TF Princess

Chapter Five

The Time Force Rangers looked at each other then the brunette spoke, "We've heard of your team but why are you here?"

"Because an enemy from the past has teamed up with Ransik, it'll take time to explain."

……………..

A few minutes later Carter stood in the clock tower, "We thought Queen Bansheera was banished forever to the demon realm but somehow she got out and has probably found Ransik by now."

"Why? What does she want?" Wes asked.

"The Crystal of Neomia, it houses a demon so great if it is released it can destroy anything good. I'm going to call the others and they'll get here soon." A look came over his face and his eyes looked haunted. "She has captured Dana."

"Who's she?" Trip asked.

"The Pink Lightspeed Ranger and the woman I love."

Wes took him by the shoulder, "We'll get her back."

Queen Bansheera looked around the ship, "You are a resourceful man Ransik, as well as handsome."

Ransik smiled, "Yes I am and you are smart for knowing it, so what shall we do now?"

She smiled evilly; "We wait for daylight."


	6. CH6

AN: I know it's been way, way to long since my last update. It's been a very long time since I've seen the crossover, and I developed a lack of disinterest in this story. But it's finally returned.

Shout Outs To:

TF Princess

White Time Ranger

PRTFLO

C.H.

Danaish

Chapter Six

"Carter, help me! Please help me!"

Carter ran through the fog, "Dana I can't see you!"

Queen Bansheera emerged, "And you never will again."

"No"! Carter sat upright as Wes came toward him.

"Carter it'll be ok."

"Dana, she called out for me."

"You brought your jeep with you so let's go out and search for the crystal, or some mutants. That way you won't feel helpless."

"Thanks Wes."

As Wes drove he looked at Carter, he had a strained look that made his lips purse and his eyes looked disconnected and far away. I can only imagine how he must feel Wes thought to himself.

Dana sat up with a start as a man walked in, then she remembered news footage she had seen. "You must be Ransik."

"You guess right my dear."

"So what do you plan on doing to me? Rape me? Kill me?" She would fight him until her last breath. She tried to look calm.

Ransik sneered; "Force myself on a human? Don't flatter yourself."

"The other rangers will find me."

Ransik nodded; "Of course they will and you'll be the perfect way to get your little boyfriend to give me the crystal."

Dana crossed her arms, "Carter will never give in."

Ransik's laugh chilled her, "We shall see."

Wes was startled when Circuit's voice came over his morpher, "Wes we got an energy reading. It's in an old warehouse."

"We're on our way."

Carter contacted the other Lightspeed Rangers, "Ryan will be arriving with Eric, he's the Titanium Ranger and Dana's brother."

"Don't worry Carter everything will be fine."

"I'll believe that only when Dana is back with me."

They arrived and carefully went inside; the crystal was being guarded by some cyclobots which were quickly dispatched. Carter grabbed the crystal and they hurried outside to see both teams of rangers fighting off the Kelzaks.

"I got the crystal." Carter said.

Just then Ransik appeared with Queen Bansheera, a female in white, and a robot. "That's excellent news Red Ranger, give it to me."

"Never," Carter replied.

Just then Cyclobots appeared holding Dana by the arms, she had injuries on her face and her clothing was ripped and smudged.

"Dana!" Carter made a move but was blocked by some of Bansheera's creatures. "Let her go you bastards!"

Ransik sneered, "Give me the crystal."

Wes leaned in closer, "Ryan and Eric aren't here yet and we're a little outnumbered. Dana's life is the most endangered."

"All right I'll give it to you, but you have to let Dana go."

Ransik took out a sword from his own body and held it to Dana's throat. "You do your thing first."

Carter threw it and Bansheera caught it, "You're such a fool!" She shattered the crystal and a demon emerged. Just then Dana's eyes glowed with an unearthly green color. Queen Bansheera smiled.

"Sorry Rangers but your Pink Lightspeed Ranger is on our side now."


	7. CH7

﻿

PinkStranger

White Time Ranger

Ms.Birdman

C.H.

CrazyPaint31

Chapter 7

"ATTACK"!

Ransik's cry rang out and that battle had begun, Carter tried to make his way to Dana, her eyes still glowed that unearthly glow. She came toward him.

"Dana you have to fight whatever it is they've done to you!"

As Carter tried to grip her upper arms a bolt of energy threw him to the ground, Dana laughed; but it was a sickening evil laugh that didn't come from her. "I'm on the side of my queen now."

"Dana listen to me, you're under some sort of spell."

Queen Bansheera laughed; "Of course she is but she doesn't get it."

Carter gave Bansheera a hate filled glance, "You'll pay for this!"

"Only if you can defeat all of us, Dana, prove your loyalty!"

Dana advanced toward Carter, "You're destruction will begin Red Ranger, you'll be the first to go."

Bansheera turned toward the demon, "Demon of captured souls, do you're thing!"

He took out a mirror like instrument and aimed it at the rangers, in moments Trip, Kelsey, and Joel had vanished. Bansheera laughed, "That's three down."

"Still too many standing", Ransik grumbled.

Bansheera smiled; "That will soon be taken care of."

Wes spoke into his morpher; "Eric where are you!"

"We're being overwhelmed by demons and cyclobots." Came, the irritated reply.

"What do we do?" Jen asked.

What no Power Ranger ever wanted to do, "We have to retreat, come up with a new plan."

Wes hurried to Carter, just as he was forced back by another blow. "Carter we have to leave."

"No I can't!"

"We have to, right now we're too vulnerable and we need a new plan."

Dana giggled and went to stand by Bansheera, "Good luck."

The demon raised his crystal but the rangers were to fast and disappeared in a flash of light. The villains all laughed one ranger under a spell and on their side, three captured, and the rest had been humiliated into hiding.

Today was a good day for the forces of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

﻿

White Time Ranger

TF Princess

Magnamaniac

Chapter 8

"Now that was the best time of my life!" Ransik's voice rang out through the prison ship.

Nadira crossed her arms and Ransik smiled at her, "Don't pout dearest the rangers getting captured was the second best time, my first was getting you as my child."

Nadira beamed a happy smile in her father's direction and Queen Bansheera snickered inwardly. That girl wasn't smart but then again neither had her son Olympus and that probably meant villains shouldn't spoil their children.

She had spoiled her son long ago before they had been imprisoned by that warrior and after she had returned that son of hers had failed time and time again, just like that totally useless Diabolico.

She clenched her fists, when she ruled again he would pay for that beating he had given her so that cursed Red Ranger could escape. Not only that Diabolico had warned him what was about to happen.

Betrayal; it had a price and her betrayers would soon get theirs.

"Something wrong Queen Bansheera?" The voice belonged to Ransik.

"I'm glad we captured some of the rangers but the others are still out there."

Ransik smiled;his blue eyes lighting up. "Don't worry we'll catch them."

Dana walked in her eyes glowing, "I can lure that Red Ranger he seems to be quite concerned about me but my loyalty is to you."

Bansheera smiled; "Yes you will lure him in and you'll pay a price if you betray me." She handed Dana the mirror that had been used to capture some of them. "Now go deposit them in one of the lower cell levels and bring this mirror back to me."

Dana bowed; "As you command."

"Dana you have to listen to me."

Dana looked at the dark skinned ranger, "Why Green Ranger?"

Joel's dark eyes bored into hers, "You are Dana Mitchell, you're a doctor and the Pink Lightspeed Ranger; you fight for the side of good, you are under a spell."

Dana giggled; "You're entertaining for a captive."

Kelsey broke in; "We're best friends and you have a father and brother who love you very much. You also have Carter."

"Who's Carter?" Dana wondered why that name sounded familiar.

Kelsey looked into the glazed over eyes of her friend, "He's the man you love; he's the Red Lightspeed ranger."

For one brief moment her eyes seemed to focus, like someone was actually home then filled with anger, "More lies!"

"Dana!" The three rangers; Kelsey, Trip, and Joel cried out her name but she had gone out of earshot.

Dana soon returned to Bansheera's side; "I released them from the mirror like you showed me they are now confined."

Queen Bansheera smiled; "Excellent you may go."

After Dana left Ransik spoke, "Just out of curiosity how can she be released?"

Queen Bansheera produced another mirror, "This is the blocker of goodness and memories. I can control what that person remembers. It must be broken and the person can be brought back to normal if someone who means the most to them is there to talk them back to their old self. If the Red Ranger is destroyed she'll be evil forever."

The two villains laughed evilly.

The remaining Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers had returned to the clock tower and were met by Eric and Ryan. "Where's Dana?" Ryan asked breathlessly.

"She's…" Carter couldn't say it.

"She's under some sort of spell to make her think we're the enemy." Jen said. Even she winced in surprise when Ryan struck the table with his fist.

Wes touched his shoulder; "We'll get her back along with Trip, Kelsey, and Joel."

"Circuit, scan all files you have for the Crystal of Neomia and that demon, find out what spell was cast on Dana."

"I'm on it." Immediately lights began to come to life on Circuit.

Jen and Wes were watching Carter, "We got our second chance." Wes commented.

Jen took his hand; "We'll give them theirs to. Go talk to him Wes."

Wes soon stood by Carter, "We'll get her back."

Carter's shoulders were slumped and his blue eyes held sorrow. "I failed her, I should've protected her."

"Carter it wasn't…"Carter spoke angrily before Wes could finish

"YES IT WAS!" He stormed out of the room and Wes began to go after him.

"Wes let him go." Jen said.

Carter sat on the roof of the odd jobs building. 'Someone help me figure this out.'

He closed his eyes and soon a fog came in and a figure stepped out, "Diabolico?"

The golden monster nodded he seemed to glow in the grayish haze. "The spell can be broken when her second mirror is broken."

"What?"

"Queen Bansheera has a second mirror which can also become a necklace, the Pink Ranger is now wearing it, it must be broken and you must be there to help her back to her good self. Love and faith is the key."

"If I fail?" Carter whispered.

"She'll be evil forever."

"Why are you helping me?"

"The queen needs to be stopped." Diabolico's face filled with hatred.

"How do I get Dana to even meet me alone?"

"Leave that to me." The haze thickened and Carter found himself back on the roof overlooking the city.

"Hang on Dana, just hang on."


End file.
